Deja Vu
by Ms. Cow
Summary: Lost...enough said
1. Handcuffed

**-Lost-**

"_Jack! Help!" _

"_Kate! Hold onto my hand, don't you let go!"_

"_I can't… I can't see… I'm choking. Jack? JACK!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let go!" she said forcefully, as the black bag was lifted from her head.

Her brown curls were wet and limp from the water, the ocean water that was her pathetic escape from the Others.

"Be fair, Kate." The big man on her right said, chuckling.

His grip was hard on her arm and she bit her lip to numb the pain. He pointed to his left eyebrow where she had punched him in an attempt to escape… It was heavily bruised and bloody, the skin swollen so much that it covered half his eye.

"I didn't know you were an aggressive kitten as well as an ignorant bitch." He said tugging at her arm roughly so that he was leading her away from the beach where she had ran earlier to escape from them.

The other man to her left was rather skinny and tall. His arms were lanky and they also had a tight grasp on her arm. He seemed disturbed for some reason and he nodded blankly in agreement to the other man's comment.

Looking around for some means of escape in the dense jungle area, Kate tried to distract them with questions about her friends. She tried hard to keep her voice from shaking and thus deceiving her plan.

Breathing loudly she tried slipping her hands through the hand-cuffs that bounded her hands tightly together.

"Where are my friends." She said her voice surprisingly steady and confident.

"You'll be reunited with them soon enough, kitten." The bigger man said leading Kate deeper in the jungle; the sky was barely visible from the leaves of the trees. Some of the sky that was not covered was bright and sunny, giving Kate a sense of what time of day it was. Losing track of time was one of those things she was used to not caring about on the island now. But if her plan was to work she'd have to make sure it was the right time of night.

Feigning tears that slipped down her freckled cheeks seemed to make the bigger man believe that she was weakening and sure enough his grip became more relaxed and lazy. The skinny man coughed and side-glanced at Kate, his awkward attitude made her tense and alert.

"Why did you take me?" she asked squeakily, her face scrunching up, the fat tears streaking down her cheeks like a river that's dam was broken. The droplets dripped lightly on her chest.

"Because kitten, you…. FUCK, GET A HOLD OF HER! ARGGH!" he yelled frantically trying to corner Kate so that she wouldn't run into the forest. He was limping and hopping up and down pathetically because she had stamped on it with all of her possessed strength so that he'd let go of her arm.

Side-stepping smartly she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Whipping past branches and brambles, the leaves on either side of her like an un-real green blur. Not until she was sure she had lost the two of them did she glance back over her shoulder. Breathing hard, and trying to catch her breath, Kate leaned against a tree trunk thickly covered in gray moss.

"Shit!" she said softly, staring at her hand-cuffed hands. How could she have forgotten to take the key before running?

Hearing a trickling stream not far off she made her way towards the relieving sound, taking care not to trip on the jagged rocks and ducking to avoid the hanging vines. The scrunching sound of wet dirt beneath her sneakers meant nearing water. Kneeling down after ten minutes she found herself staring at her reflection in the crystal clear water. Taking a handful of it in her bound hands she splashed it onto her face and then drank some with her face in the water like a wild cave-man.

Making sure that her hands were wet and slippery Kate tried to slip her hands out of the hand-cuffs she was so use to being in now. How ironic it was that they seemed to follow her wherever she went, even on the island where she could start over. _Hand-cuffs…_they always were there to limit her progress, always there to keep her tamed.

Standing up, the water on her hands streamed down her arm. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for the pain that was soon to come. Grimacing slightly, she tried forcing the cuffs off of her left wrist first. Her face scrunched up in pain as they dug into her wrist, the blood trickled out, mingling with the water. Only when her wrists was covered in blood and severely scratched up did Kate finally give up her attempt.

Sitting back down on the rocks, her face pink from exhaustion, she stared helplessly at the water. Her honey-brown eyes widened and her mouth parted in surprise and shock.

"No!"

**-Lost-**

-sigh- First chapters are always the hardest. Please review if you like! Thank-you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!!! I didn't want to make it too long so it'd be a bore or anything like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Lost.

Note: -Later throughout the story I shall be adding new character's to fit into the plot-


	2. Not Again

**-Lost-**

"_How has your life been all these years, Brennan?" _

"_How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tom?"_

_He shrugged. "I haven't seen you in what? Six years? You've changed so much… You look uh… _clean_… For a lack of better words." He laughed lightly sitting down on his brother's couch, his leg folding under the other. He looked around the room that was also very clean and neat._

"_I see mom's OCD of cleanliness has also rubbed onto you as well?" he asked looking at a picture of his brother posing with another girl. She had brown curly hair and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and structured cheeks._

_Standing up he went towards the picture, holding it up and studying it._

"_Oh, yeah Roger I forgot to tell you that Kate stopped over a few days ago."_

"_Kate?"_

"_Katherine Austen? You remember her don't you? You two were practically inseparable…" _

_Roger lifted his brow, fixing his eye on the girl in the picture and trying to remember who she was…. Looking out the window at a few bumblebees floating around the red roses, his eyes landed on a toy airplane on the counter top in the kitchen. It looked oddly out of place in the high-tech kitchen. Placing the picture frame lightly back on the counter he went to pick up the toy airplane._

"I remember this." _He thought savagely._ _And it all started coming back to him._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Long time no see, Kate." Roger said. His voice was raspy, very different from several years ago.

He watched as she spun around surprised and pale under her tan. He continued to watch with labor breath as her eyes darted around the trees for another means of escape.

"It's no use, Kate. No one's coming to help you. I've made sure of that…" He crossed his arms around his chest and studied her fondly.

"You haven't changed at all, you know. Last time I saw you was in the tenth grade, right? Or maybe I'm just getting rusty and going insane."

"R-roger?" She stuttered back, her arms held out at shoulder length. Her face seem to dawn on an expression of recognition and fear.

"I can't believe this…" She whispered more to herself than to him. Roger laughed roughly and leaned against the tree where he reminded Kate more of Tom.

"Can't believe what? That we meet again? That I'll finally get my revenge?" His eyes shifted towards Kate's bloody wrists. He walked towards her and took her arms in his. Pulling her roughly towards him, Kate found herself in a harsh and uncomfortable kiss. Roger savored the feel of Kate's slim body against his legs and chest… savored the quick, hard pounding of her heart. She flinched at this unexpected kiss and pulled away fast. Her face was contorted into that of rage, the face that was so familiar to Roger. Moving fast like a black panther, he slapped her face hard with his calloused hand. She gasped loudly as he watched her fall back into a tree, cradling her red cheek.

"What the fuck!" she said, gently stroking her cheek and looking at the blood that had accumulated rather fast on her long fingers.

"Ha-ha… You haven't changed one bit, Kate… You're just as strong-headed and a pain to the ass as you were all those years ago in high school." He sighed loudly, watching her pained face. "Don't you wish that those happy times just never end and would go on and on?" He shook his head as if to clear off some distant day-dream. "Now, let's get to the point… Where's my airplane?" he asked lifting out his hand towards her.

Kate trembled slightly, from pain and nerves. She fiddled in her frayed jeans pocket, the seams of it worn so that it might rip at any second. The plastic touch of the toy in her hand was cold and it felt good against her hot, sweaty hand. Biting her lip she took it out slowly, afraid that he might slap her again, or even worse pull her into another unwanted kiss.

"Please, if I give it to you, take me to Jack." She said holding out the airplane and walking slowly towards him. He snatched it out of her hand and pocketed it quickly, like it would evaporate and disappear if he didn't.

"No, I don't think I will Kate. You see I've been stuck on this little island for some time now. One can get very lonely…"

**-Lost-**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well Roger is the new character I've added to make things more interesting with Kate's already complicated love triangle… Or a love square now. Anyways, he's also the same lanky guy in the first chapter if you guys haven't noticed.

Hoped everyone liked it. Please review, if you liked!


	3. That Orange Jumpsuit

**-Lost-**

"_Brennan, Roger?"_

_He walked up to the front of the bare white room. The fluorescent lights giving everyone in it a sickly glow. Roger was adorned in an orange jumpsuit that was his usual uniform at the Marshall County, Iowa jail facility. He sat down in the strict straight-backed chair, his cuffed hands rested on his lap, where he waited patiently for the officer to continue._

"_Brennan, Roger charged for an account of assault and attempted battery, resulting in a sentence in jail for thirteen years. Your release date is today, Thursday, October 22nd 2005. Congratulations, and have a great life." The officer said in a monotonous voice. He unlocked the cuffs and walked him out of the building into the lot, where some of the prisoners were working out. _

"_I hope you have a ride or something, man." He checked his watch and clicked his tongue. "I usually got to stay around here and check on where you're heading to, but I really got no time…Think you have it from here, buddy?" the officer asked, adorning on a pair of fake aviator sunglasses. _

_Roger looked down at his orange jumpsuit and scratched his unshaven chin. "Yah, I got it from here."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Grabbing hard onto Kate's smooth arm, he made his way towards his 'camping' area from the last three nights. Before entering the tent, he looked around to make sure that his partner was off somewhere else. After waiting a few minutes, he entered with Kate struggling along behind him.

"Now, stay put." He said, stripping off his shirt he started making his way back out towards the flap. He paused and chuckled to himself. Turning back around towards Kate, he took one of the cuffs off her wrists and attached it to the leg of a table.

"Damn it." Kate said rather loudly, her face pink and diverted to the side.

"You didn't think that I'd let you stay in here all by yourself? Nah, I think the handcuffs will be on for a while, Kitten." He turned back around, grinning from ear to ear, heading towards the stream a quarter of a mile off to the west of the camp. Kneeling down after a few minutes, he splashed his face with some cool water, and drank it like it was sweet fruit juice. Drying himself off, he headed back towards the camp.

"Kate…" he drawled off this tongue. Ducking back into the tent he did a double take around. "What the fuck!" Roger felt a pain on the side of this head and all went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm taking it that you need a ride buddy?" a woman in a jean jumpsuit said, pulling onto the side of the road in a cheap Ford pickup. She pulled down her sunglasses to get a better look at Roger._

"_Yeah. Thanks." Roger said roughly, dumping his half-empty bag of his possessions onto the back of the pickup and sliding into the front seat. The woman had replaced her shades back onto the bridge of her nose. She looked like a hard-working woman with a strongly built body and callused hands. _

_She steered back onto the highway and nodded towards Roger's orange jumpsuit. "Did time?" she asked rather casually._

"_Nope, just felt orange." He replied back with a forced sense of humor. _

_The woman nodded and stopped asking questions. "So, where are you headed to, Smith?" she asked._

"_Back home."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ehhh… ugh… Where am I?"

"Just where you left me, Roger. Except now we're in a much different situation."

The room became a bit clearer, and Roger could tell by the darkness outside that nightfall was close.

"Water?"

Roger turned to the side and saw Kate leaning against the table with a bottle of water in her hand. He tried standing up, but noticed that his hands were bounded together with the handcuffs that were now absent from Kate's wrists. Groaning slightly, he shifted his head back so that it was resting against the back of the chair. He started laughing a bit insanely and closed his eyes.

"How the fuck did you get out of those cuffs?"

"Never ever think that you can get a kiss from me without a consequence." She said pulling out the key from the back pocket of her jeans. "It's funny how men can get so caught up in the moment and not notice a sneak." She grinned, and then her structured face became more serious.

"Oh, god, Kate. Looking at you then, I could have sworn I was transported twenty years ago. You haven't changed one bit. Have I already mentioned that? Still the rebel…" he groaned again. "Look this is ridiculous. Why don't you let me out of this chair and we talk like civilized people."

WHAM.

"Aw, fuck!" Roger said, rubbing his cheek onto his shoulder. "Now, why'd you go and do that?" he asked, after Kate had slapped his face. He felt a few teeth come loose in his mouth.

"Because you talk like we're still fifteen." She said, pushing back her brown curly hair. Her green eyes flashed in the darkness and Roger was transfixed. "Now, you tell me where my friends are, or you'll be wishing that you were fifteen again." She said revealing a knife that Roger used to spear animals with. She noticed how Roger kept darting his eyes behind her shoulder to the entrance of the tent. "Don't get your hopes up. Your partner came back a few minutes before you woke up… He's not going to be waking up till tomorrow after what I've done with him."

She kept her eyes steady on Roger's face as not to reveal her lie. She asked her question again to hurry things up. It was definitely late now, and his partner would be returning sooner or later.

"Tell me where my friends are."

Roger sighed loudly and stretched out his legs. "Kate, I think we should get things straightened out…. For old times sake."

**-Lost-**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, my gosh!!! I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated in forever! It's been tough with school and everything so I'm glad that I've got this third chapter off my chest. Haha. I hope you like it, and I'm really truly sorry about how late this chapter is.

I'll try to get my chapters in faster, as I know there are some real anxious readers out there. I've gotten real good reviews and I hope to get more!!! Thank you so much.

I know, what's with the jumpsuits, right?


	4. Burning the Past

**-Lost-**

"_This is it." _

"_Hey, listen; you can grab the clothes in the back of the pickup... I think that you'll need it more than my husband." The woman finally took off her sunglasses and set them on the dashboard._

"_Thank you." Roger slipped out of the front seat and took the clothes and his bag from the back. The jeans looked too short and the t-shirt would definitely not fit his toned frame. Walking towards the nice mahogany door, he turned around at the last step and watched the woman back down the driveway. Lifting up his fist to knock on the door he paused for a second, took a deep breath and then pounded lightly. The first thing he could hear was a dog barking in the background and then his brother's voice. _

"_Hush, Bud, or it's the crate for a hour." the voice said, drawing nearer towards the door. Through the side glass Roger could see his older brother advancing. He looked the same as two years ago, whenever he had visited him in the jail house. Tom opened the door and looked Roger up and down quickly, before letting him in. _

"_Jesus, Roger. You should have called me and I could have picked you up." he said leading him into the foyer. It was nicely furnished and Roger remembered that his brother was a well-known doctor. He felt awkward in his orange jumpsuit across from his clean-shaven brother. _

"_Can I change?" Roger asked nodding towards the clothes in his arms. _

"_Of course, the bathroom's that way." Tom nodded towards the left hall._

_Roger started making his way towards the bathroom and on his way his eyes caught that toy airplane. Paying little attention to where he was headed he tripped over the leg of a chair and knocked over a vase, the glass shattering loudly on the hard-wood floor._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kate held the knife steadily over Roger's neck, despite her feeling of weakness. Sweat was dripping down the side of her face and her adrenaline was pumping through her veins.

"Okay, Roger you want to get a few things straightened out. How about you tell me how you got on this island?" she glanced outside the tent.

"Because, Kate, I was looking for you..." he said, leaning away from the blade. "Isn't it ironic? My brother's private jet crashes on this god-forsaken island when I was on my way towards Australia." he paused, thinking about the memory as though it happened years ago. Kate gulped straightening back up.

"Well, I'm here now, Roger. What did you want to discuss?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A curly-haired boy sat in the sand box, crying softly to himself. His tears slid down his chubby, freckled cheeks. He was six years old and cowering at the local playground because his parents were fighting again and his older brother wasn't helping the situation either._

"_Rogey, it's no big deal. Mommy and Daddy always get steamed when the bill comes. That's why when I grow up I'm going to become a doctor and make lots and lots of money for us." a much younger Tom said stroking Roger's back. "Now, stop crying." Tom left to go play on the jungle-gym. Roger watched him leave and continued to cry softly._

"_Are you crying? Because I thought only girls do that... And I don't even cry much." Roger turned around and was met with a five year old girl. Her cheeks and nose were freckled and her brown eyes were big and round. He could already feel her friendly aura. He quickly tried wiping his tears away, hoping that they weren't too puffy._

"_I'm _not_ crying!" he said sitting up straighter and staring at the girl with wavy brown hair. _

"_Yeah, right." she said slipping her hand into her suspender pocket. She pulled out the toy airplane. "Here take this. It might make you feel better. It always makes me feel better, but I won't need it anymore." She smiled kindly and put it into his hand._

"_I don't want it. I'll just throw it away, you know." he said stubbornly. The girl shrugged and started walking away. "Hey! What's your name anyways?"_

"_Becca."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What?" Kate said staring at Roger. He seemed to have glazed over and she was losing her patients quickly.

He sighed loudly. "How about I just let you go."

Kate stood still awestruck the knife held limply in her hand. She narrowed her eyes on him, "What's the catch?" she asked slowly.

"You make sure that airplane is destroyed, and if it isn't I'll be coming after you. Now cut me loose." He saw her hesitant and he continued. "I promise I won't do shit to you once I'm loose."

She slowly cut his bonds and Roger slipped the airplane into her pocket. She ran away fast from the tent, her heart racing. She ran and ran and ran until her legs refused to carry her any further. She looked back behind her shoulder, nothing making sense to her now, only that she had to complete Roger's task.

Back at the tent Roger stared through the flap, knowing that his partner was bound to arrive any second, and sure enough he heard a rustling among the bushes to his right.

"Come on, Kate." he whispered. As he watched his partner arrive he could smell a faint burning and looking up he could see gray smoke hovering above the jungle. His heart was racing as well, perhaps faster than Kate's.

**-Lost-**

Another chapter finished! Thank you so much for reading and keeping up! Please review with any suggestions or even criticism! Anything would be greatly appreciated!


	5. Let the truth unfold

**-Lost-**

Kate's hazel brown eyes burned and her nose stung with the acrid smell of smoke. Coughing loudly into her hand she ran under the dense tree leaves of the forest for cover. She rubbed her torn wrists on her legs and started slowly and surely away from the camping site. Roger's urgent voice still ringing in the back of her mind.

"_You make sure that airplane is destroyed, and if it isn't I'll be coming after you."_

Sure, she felt a bit guilty for the way she had treated him in the past, but the past was the past and the only thing that they could look forward to on this island was the future. She stopped after a few hours of wandering in the forest, not even sure where she was heading. It really seemed like there was nothing she could do.

"Jack." she said sadly, her voice choked up in her throat. The sudden urge to see him and being held in his arms was surprisingly strong. After reuniting with Roger she felt desperate and in need for a familiar face to comfort her. She blinked her tears away and wiped them on the back of her hand. It was silly to cry now. It wouldn't solve anything.

Stopping a few feet away from the beach, a loud shot echoed through the trees, bouncing off the trunks and she caught herself from screaming. She grabbed her chest and felt her heart pounding hard in it... She had almost forgotten about the others on the island, but why would they be left behind and she and Jack taken?

It wasn't logical... She shook her head and continued on through the branches, to where the sound had come from. Again the shot was heard from the beach, but it was now clearer and louder. Kate squinted through the leaves to get a clear view of whoever it was before she revealed herself.

"Oh, my god..."

Kate blinked several times and squinted harder, making her eyes water from the strain. She had to cover her mouth to restrain the blood-curdling scream that was forcing to make it past her throat. She took small steps towards the heap on the floor, each second dread spreading to more organs in her body. The thing she was walking towards was getting closer... the _body _she was walking towards was getting closer. She was only a few feet away now, and she turned the head around so that it was facing her.

"Holy shit." she whispered falling onto her back and scrambling away. Tears of fright formed at the corners of her eyes and slid down her freckled cheeks. This wasn't happening it just couldn't be happening.

"Roger..." she squeaked, trying to wake the dead. He was sprawled spread-eagle on the sand and a gunshot wound was imprinted into his forehead, the blood sliding down his right cheek. It was already starting to dry from the afternoon sun, and sand was encrusted like beads in his hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kate giggled from beneath the covers, her body weak from the love-making she had shared with Tom._

"_Come back up, Becca. I'm not finished with you yet." he said gently stroking Kate's wavy hair._

"_Oh, no?" she asked innocently, snuggling up to his chest and laying her head there. "I thought I was the one who started this..." she looked up into Tom's eyes and pouted. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_It's just... You're a lot different than I thought you were, Becca." he said, continuing to stroke her hair._

"_I hope you mean in a good way right?"_

_He laughed, "Of course... I'm just sad that I've missed this kind of action when you were there with me since all of junior high." _

_Kate sighed, laying back onto her pillow, staring at the ceiling, where the fan was spinning, the breeze it created cooling down her hot skin. 'You missed this action because I was with Roger...' she thought mildly. She shook her head to get his image out of her head..._

"_Say, when does Roger get out?" she asked absentmindedly, so that he wouldn't get suspicious of her thoughts._

"_Oh, you didn't already hear from him? He got out a few days ago... He even stopped by. I think he's staying at that hotel across the street." she sighed, shaking his head. "Poor, kid. Can't believe the things that he's done to land him in jail, you know..."_

_Kate's stomach tightened from guilt and she closed her eyes, a headache coming on. "Yeah, I know..." she bit her bottom lip. "Roger, isn't a bad person, Tom..."_

"_Of course not, Hun." he said shifting towards her and kissing her neck. She laughed and started kissing him back when suddenly a familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door._

"_Tom? Tom!" It was Roger and his footsteps were quickly advancing towards the doorway. "I just came to ask..." he stopped talking as the foulest scene played out before his eyes. He wished he hadn't opened the door... At least not to see a half naked girl he use to be in love with in bed with his own brother._

_He couldn't control his temper and he started yelling out his anger at her. He yelled about the affair, how she promised to come back to him after doing his time... he also yelled about how he had covered up what she had done when they were in junior high. How she had been the one who had beat up the man and stolen his money and credit cards... How she should been the one in jail..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was a loud confrontation, Kate remembered, and the voices could still be heard echoing in her brain. Kate didn't know why but she suddenly started searching Roger's pockets, trying hard not to stare into the cold, empty eyes. She pulled out the contents and a crinkled piece of paper was the last thing she pulled out. She opened it and noticed how the edges were worn, as if the owner had opened and re-opened the letter several times to read. Looking down she started reading the letter that was written in her own hand-writing.

She had only written it a few months after Roger's jail sentence. Sending it had been the biggest feat. It was a confession letter telling him of the truth... Of how she wasn't really named Becca and how she loved and cared for him. She had written of her longing to somehow get married after his release...

She shook her head and rubbed her aching temples.

Another random shot sounded and this time it was too late.

The noise was quickly registered, but the white-hot pain in her chest was not.

**-Lost-**

I'm yet again sorry that I haven't been keeping up with this story as much as I'd like to, but since its break now and I will have more time to catch up.

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
